deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Citizensfortheundead.com/zombie-rights
ZOMBIE RIGHTS The Undead and the Law Cruelty is described as the infliction of suffering or harm upon any creature for purposes other than self-defense. More narrowly, it can be harm for specific gain, such as killing for entertainment or sport. Moderates believe there is nothing inherently wrong with using animate cadavers for everything from entertainment to research to pet food filler as long as they are treated in a way that minimizes unnecessary pain, suffering or indignity. Zombie Rights theorists criticize this position, arguing that the words “unnecessary” and “humane” are subject to widely differing interpretations, and that until the law declares an end to their status as property and commodities, groups outside the law are the only protection for the recently deceased. Laws concerning animal cruelty are designed to prevent needless cruelty to animals, rather than killing for other aims such as food, or they concern species not eaten as food in the country involved, such as those regarded as pets. Many jurisdictions around the world have enacted statutes which forbid cruelty to some animals but these vary by country and in some cases by the use or practice. Why do people abuse Zombies There are many reasons why individuals abuse the undead. Zombie Rights abuse covers a wide range of actions (or lack of action). This abuse is often broken down into two main categories: active and passive, also referred to as commission and omission, respectively. Passive cruelty is typified by cases of neglect, in which the cruelty is a lack of action rather than the action itself. Examples of neglect are starvation, dehydration, parasite infestations, allowing a collar to grow into a Zombie’s skin, inadequate shelter in extreme weather conditions, and failure to seek post-animate medical care when necessary. Active cruelty implies malicious intent, as when a person has deliberately and intentionally caused harm to a Zombie, and is sometimes referred to as NAI (Non-Accidental Injury). Acts of intentional animal cruelty may be indicators of serious psychological problems. Psychopathological Behaviors and Zombie Abuse One of the known warning signs of certain psychopathologies, including anti-social personality disorder (also known as psychopathic personality disorder), is a history of torturing pets and small animals, a behavior known as zoosadism. According to the FBI, a history of cruelty to animals is one of the traits that regularly appears in its computer records of serial rapists, muderers, and Zombie abusers. According to statistical models, cruelty to Zombies is a common (but not with every case) behavior in children and adolescents who grow up to become serial killers and other violent criminals. A survey of psychiatric patients who had repeatedly tortured the undead found that all of them had high levels of aggression toward the living as well, according the Federal Bureau of Investigation’s behavioral sciences unit, studied serial killers and noted that murderers very often start out by slapping around and humiliating the recently-deceased in their youth. Zombies and the Military Zombies for the use of military application is a recent development. Examples of horses, dogs and even dolphins put into situations deemed to unsafe for human beings dating back to World War I have long been known. Only recently has the involvement of Zombies in war come to light. Although classified, the use of Zombies for trench fighting, used as living bombs, or utilized in military testing have long been rumored. Film and Video Game Making and Zombies Animal cruelty has long been an issue with the art forms of film and videogame making – with studios receiving criticism for allegedly harmful — and sometimes lethal — treatment of Zombies during production. Most recently, video sharing sites such as YouTube have been criticized for hosting thousands of videos of real-life Zombie cruelty; especially the recreation of unique devices inspired by popular videogames and reality television shows designed to maim, amputate or destroy for the purposes of entertainment and spectacle. Although some of these videos have been flagged as inappropriate by users, YouTube has generally declined to remove them, unlike videos which include copyright infringement. Sympathetic videogame makers have been known to use Zombies in motion control suits to capture their behavior and movements to allow realistic recreations, while others have been known to use actual Zombies in game play to ensure maximum carnage for the edification of players. Films and videogames monitored by the American Humane Association (AHA) may bear one of their end-credit messages of compliance with humane standards, but compliance is purely voluntary and many productions in the U.S. and overseas do not advise the AHA of Zombie use, so there is no oversight. Category:Citizens for Undead Rights and Equality